Hajimari no Hi
by Lunamaria
Summary: Train, take me away beneath the glowing snow. – Namiku


**HAJIMARI NO HI**  
just seeking comforts from windowpanes.  
nam_i_**ku **

**F**or** F**elly-**C**akes. She is my _Namiku _inspiration.  
I am glad she loves my Namiku's so much! So, this is for you,  
your very own Namiku.

**I**t was just another day, in which I chose no destination, just seeking comfort from the windowpanes, while I rode by comfortably on the train. I watched sadly, as little glowing orbs of snow floated down onto the earth, also with no particular destination. It was perhaps anywhere from two to three in the morning, and I didn't really care, I had no use for time. My cheek slid against the cold, thick glass of the window, and I stared out, and up at the sky, with a sad smile. I tried breathing deeply for a few moments, watching up at the sky, wondering why exactly the empty night sky resembled me so greatly. Why does the night make people so lonely? Nobody understands.

I looked blankly to the seat next to mine. There was a boy, with beautiful silver hair, who also leaned against the window. I smiled ever so slightly. He understood. I'm sure of it. He turned his head, to look at me for a moment. I had no problem staring into his aquamarine eyes, searching for truth, for answers. He had no problem looking into my sky ones, looking for companionship. We both smiled, and then turned back to our windows, thinking of the same things- I was sure.

It was another night, and again, I didn't have a destination today, either. His aquamarine eyes were still in my mind, even though are our eyes parted many nights ago. The snow was coming down again, and it made my heart sad. Still, I couldn't rid myself of him, and I wondered… were you lonely that time, also? I wanted to leave myself behind. I moved down the street, with flickering street lamps, and wet cobblestone sidewalks and roads. I was lonely at the time, like the empty sky.

I was back on the train again, feeling calmness as I leaned against the windowpanes, but still, like the sky, I was lonely. Were you lonely at the time, also? For some reason, of which I couldn't think of, his eyes would not fade from my heart. For a moment, but only one moment, he took away the loneliness. I didn't know why. I didn't even care why… but I was only small and timid, and thinking of my small self, I can't sleep.

Finally, I looked up at the lonely sky, which was much like myself, I began to feel tired, and feel that I could sleep. I thought of sleep happily, because if I sleep, then we could at least meet in my dreams… but, then again, who would grant such a wish? Nobody would grant my wish. Before my eyes flickered into sleep, I thought, as if sending him a message… that boy with remarkable eyes… _How do I even tell you_… _how I feel?_

I'm asleep.

I stopped today too, because even though I love the train, nobody understands. Lost, I didn't have a destination today either, and I thought that I might never. It was cold, with snow, and dark of night, once more. Nobody understands, and nobody would ever make my dreams come true. I was sure.

I walked along well cobblestone streets once more, and I saw the faint of a light, as I walked onto the tracks. It was not very bright, but it became a bit brighter, as it headed towards me. It was the train, I saw. The train I love so very much. I thought that this would not be such a bad parting with the world… my only regrets would be not to have seen his aquamarine eyes once more, and never having seen a clear, not lonely sky. I hoped, that in my last moments, somebody will grant my dreams and let me dream of him.

I smiled, sadly, as the light became brighter, and the roaring became louder. I would dream in a few moments. Only, when the light became so bright it blinded me, I felt like I was flying, and not like I was dying. I blacked out, and I began to dream. For the first time, I dream.

My eyes fluttered open, and I felt groggy, but I wondered, why I am able to open them up? I was not dead, I conclude, but how? I was bruised and sore, but other than that, I felt okay. I can't even stand. I wasn't standing, but I felt like I was floating… _floating_. The cold air, gently wrapped itself around me, but for some reason, I was _warm?_

I looked above me, and saw the glint of silver, and the orbs of aquamarine. I was in his arms. He looked down at me, smiled, and shook his head.

"Silly girl, you could've killed us both. You were lonely at that time also, right? You know, you gave me a heart attack."

We both looked to the sky, pending the same thoughts.

We muttered out, "Dawn is breaking."

_Yoru wa Akeru_…

For the first time, I saw the sky, with no loneliness, and I smiled, whole-heartedly. He looked at me, smiling gently.I couldn't even stand, but still, I started to move through the morning, and dawn was breaking. I looked up at him, wondering, how on earth I had suddenly been blessed.

As little glowing orbs of snow floated down onto the earth, as the faraway sky started to grow light, we started to move through the morning, with the sound of the train behind us.

·· L u n a m a r i a  
All right! LE NAMIKU! Yeah, I'm not sure about this one yet, kay?  
It might take a little while to get used to. Anyhow, this is for lovely felly-cakes, and was inspired from the song,  
"_Hajimari No Hi_" by Minawo. It's a lovely song, and screams Namiku. Bits of this fic are lyrics from the song!

Review, please?  
Favorites are awesome.

© **Disney, Squarsoft**…I own **nothing**.


End file.
